


The Best Birthday.

by Of_stars_and_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marauders, Marriage Proposal, Sirius black birthday, Wolfstar AU, jily au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_stars_and_moon/pseuds/Of_stars_and_moon
Summary: It's 3 November 1981 and Sirius is with his family and loved ones, where he is meant to be.OrSirius doesn't go to Azkaban, James and Lily are alive and they are all happy.(Everyone lives au)





	The Best Birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Because they deserved better than what Jkr gave them..

3 November, 1981 

"Sirius?"

"What?" Sirius mumbled, eyes still closed.

"Happy Birthday, love."

Sirius opened his eyes and blinked several times, adjusting his eyes to the light from the table lamp. He smiled at Remus, who was propped up on his elbow. "Thanks, Moony." he said before reaching up to kiss Remus. As they pulled apart, he looked out of the window at the dark sky. "It's midnight?"

Remus nodded.

Sirius shook his head, smiling fondly. "You woke up at midnight to wish me."

"Well, I am not the only one." Remus sat up and handed Sirius his two way mirror. As Sirius looked into it, James' face appeared in it.

"Happy Birthday, Padfoot!"

"Happy Birthday!" Lily's voice came through the mirror. James turned the mirror towards Lily who was holding Harry. 

" 'appy Bir'day. Pa'foo," Harry said gleefully.

"You guys could have at least let Harry sleep," Sirius said, grinning.

"He wanted to wish you," James said.

"Listen," Lily said, "You two are coming to ours in the morning to celebrate and to open presents, okay?" 

Sirius nodded. "Alright."

"Okay, see you in the morning," James said as their faces disappeared.

Sirius kept the mirror on the bed-side table and laid down, placing his head on Remus' chest. 

It had been almost three month since they had found that Peter was the spy. Thankfully, they hadn't made him the secret keeper. Just the thought of what could have happened made Sirius scared. 

It hurt that Peter had been betraying them, he was their brother. How could he even do something like that?

But Sirius was relieved that it wasn't Remus. He had doubted that Remus was the spy, as he always stayed away for long periods of time and didn't talk at all about his missions. It had taken some time for their relationship to go back to normal, but they were successive in rebuilding it. Remus still didn't talk about his missions and Sirius also didn't ask much. He was content that at least Remus was here with him for now. James, Lily and Harry were still in hiding but they were safe. Most of the death eaters were captured. Dumbledore had said that the war would end soon and that they would win it.

"Sirius?" 

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" Remus asked softly, stroking his hair.

"Nothing much. Just-" Sirius licked his lips "-I am glad you're here."

"Me too."

Sirius lifted his head and placed a soft kiss on Remus' lips.

"I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you, too, Padfoot."

He trailed kisses along Remus' jaw bone and neck.

"Sirius, we should sleep," Remus whispered.

Sirius smirked against his neck, "Aren't you going to give me a present? You can't say no to the birthday boy, can you?" 

In a blink of an eye, their positions were changed and Sirius was pinned down by a grinning Remus. "It would be really wrong to say no to the birthday boy," Remus said in a mischievous voice.

\----

Sirius looked around at balloons and decorative lights. "You guys are crazy."

"A party is incomplete without decorations, you idiot," Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You guys bought a cake, too?" He nodded towards the chocolate cake on the table.

"We didn't buy it," James said, holding Harry in his arms. "Remus baked it for you."

Sirius turned to Remus, who was looking at him sheepishly. "You baked a cake for me?!" 

"Well, Lily helped-," he began.

"Just a bit." Lily cut him off. "But he did it himself."

Sirius pulled Remus towards him and kissed him.

"Hey! Harry is here!" James exclaimed, covering Harry's eyes with his hand.

Remus pulled back smiling, "Time to cut the cake, then." 

They sat on the sofa, Harry in Sirius' lap. Sirius looked at the 'Happy Birthday, Padfoot' written in Remus' perfect handwriting and smiled.  
"Shall we cut the cake, Harry?" Sirius asked. 

Harry nodded eagerly.

Sirius cut a piece of the cake as they all clapped, and gave it to Remus. Then he gave a piece to James and one to Lily. As he turned back to give one to Harry, he saw that Harry had already eaten a piece. His hands and mouth were covered in chocolate. 

"So 'ummy!" Harry said happily. 

Sirius smiled and the others also gave him a cake.

"It's so tasty!" Sirius said. He covered Harry's eyes and leaned to place a kiss on the corner of Remus' lips. "Thank you," he muttered. 

"Pa'foo? Wha' 'appened??" Harry asked in confusion. 

Sirius removed his hand from Harry's eyes. "Nothing."

"Did you like the cake, Harry?" James asked. 

Harry nodded. 

"Let me get you cleaned up first, you are covered in chocolate," Lily said as she took Harry and cleaned the chocolate from his hands and mouth. 

"Presents time," James announced as he levitated the cake to another table and placed two wrapped boxes on the table.

The first one was a big rectangular box with a note saying 'From James'. He unwrapped it and opened the box to reveal a guitar. He stared at it. 

"You kept saying that you wanted a guitar like that Beetles guitarist, so-" 

Sirius took James in a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you so much!" 

"Sirius, I can't breathe." 

Sirius let go of James and started unwrapping Lily's present. The box contained a tape recorder and many cassettes.

"Since your last tape recorder was not working properly, so I thought you could use a new one. There are also some new cassettes that you might enjoy." 

"This is so great," he said and hugged Lily. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Lily said as they sat back down.

Sirius tried not to feel so disappointed. He tried to tell himself that it's no big deal if Remus didn't get him a gift. Maybe he was busy••

"Sirius?" Remus' voice stopped his train of thoughts. He turned to Remus, who was looking at him nervously.

"Yeah?" 

Before he could even process what was happening, Remus got up from the sofa and kneeled down on one knee. He took out a small box and opened it. Sirius could hear his heart pounding as he stared at the ring in the box, a moon and star carved on it. 

"Sirius? Will you marry me?" 

He felt tears gather in his eyes and his throat felt dry. He nodded and Remus slipped the ring on his finger, as James and Lily clapped happily. As Remus sat back on the sofa, Sirius put his hand on the back of Remus' neck to pull him closer and kissed him. Remus smiled and kissed him back. They pulled back and Sirius leaned his forehead against Remus'. 

"I love you," Remus smiled. 

"I love you, too," Sirius said breathlessly and placed a quick kiss on Remus' lips. 

"Mum, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he looked at Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"Nothing." Lily sniffed. "Just I am very happy." She got up and gave Sirius a side hug, with Harry in her other arm. As she hugged Remus, Harry went into Remus' arms.

"Warm," he mumbled, face buried in Remus' sweater.

"I am so happy for you two," Lily said, smiling at them.

James sling an arm around Sirius' shoulder. "How has your birthday been, so far?" 

"It was brilliant!" Sirius said, looking down at the ring. 

"I feel so lucky that we are all safe," James said.

"And together," Sirius added, as he looked at Remus cradling Harry in his arms, Lily smiling at them both. Since they had left Hogwarts, he had never felt this content.

Life wasn't perfect, but at least they had each other and that's what mattered most.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love ^_^


End file.
